pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tracey Sketchit
Tracey Sketchit to obserwator Pokémonów oraz dawny towarzysz Asha podczas podróży po Pomarańczowym Archipelagu. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku ''Zagubiony Lapras''. Wygląd Tracey jest młodym chłopakiem z czarnymi włosami i oczami tego samego koloru. Nosi na sobie zielony podkoszulek z ciemniejszymi paskami wokół szyi i ramion, a także krótkie ciemnoczerwone spodenki. Jego grzywka podniesiona zostaje czerwoną opaską, co pozwala mu uniknąć rozproszenia w trakcie szkicowania Pokémonów. Podobnie jak Brock, nosi on dość spory plecak, w którym oprócz zeszytów, chowa on również narzędzia przydatne w podróży, takie jak garnki czy śpiwór. Historia Jako towarzysz podróży Asha thumb|left|Tracey pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Tracey pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku ''Zagubiony Lapras'', kiedy natknął się na Asha przygotowującego się do walki z trzema innymi trenerami na wyspie Tangelo. Był pod wrażeniem stanu Pikachu Asha i postanowił to zanotować. Poznał lepiej Asha i Misty po tym, jak pomógł ratować rannego Laprasa. Po usłyszeniu, że znają oni profesora Oaka, jego bohatera, Tracey postanowił dołączyć do nich. Tracey zaprezentował niektóre ze swoich umiejętności obserwowania Pokémonów w odcinku ''Na różowo'', przyglądając się różowemu Rhyhornowi. Był w stanie szczegółowo przyjrzeć się mu i narysować go, nie zwracając na siebie jego uwagi, dopóki Ash nie zbliżył się do niego. W odcinku ''Tracey w opałach'' wyjawił, że jego ulubiony rodzaj Pokémonów to Pokémony robaki, ku niechęci Misty. Podczas pobytu na wyspie Murcott grupa spotkała starszego i rannego Scythera, z którym Tracey stworzył silną więź i wraz z nim był w stanie pokonać Zespół R. Ostatecznie Tracey postanowił dodać Scythera do swojego zespołu. Podczas podróży na Stadion Pummelo, w odcinku ''Niezwykły obserwator'', Tracey spotkał jednego ze swoich idoli, doktora Quackenpokera, obserwatora Pokémonów, który specjalizuje się w badaniu Magikarpiów. Otrzymał od niego kilka wskazówek, a także - razem z Ashem i Misty - wziął udział w jego badaniach nad ewolucją Magikariów w Gyaradosy. Jako asystent profesora Oaka Tracey spotkał się z profesorem Oakiem osobiście w odcinku ''Tajemnica Brocka''. Był niesamowicie zdenerwowany, kiedy oddał mu swoje rysunki, gdyż jego marzeniem jako obserwatora było sprawdzenie jego szkiców przez profesora. W następnym odcinku zdecydował się pozostać w Alabastii i zostać jego asystentem. Później samodzielnie uratował Pikachu Asha przed Zespołem R, używając Scythera i Marilla. Tracey na krótko pojawił się w filmach ''Zaklęcie Unown'' i ''Głos lasu''. Podczas napisów końcowych czwartego filmu ujawniono, że odkrył szkicowniki Sama i oglądał jego rysunek, przedstawiający Celebiego i Pikachu. Pracując w laboratorium profesora Oaka, Tracey nie pojawiał się zbyt często. Do jego zadań należało między innymi karmienie Pokémonów, a także utrzymywanie laboratorium w czystości. Zaprzyjaźnił się z wieloma Pokémonami, które zamieszkiwały zagrodę profesora Oaka, w szczególności z Bulbasaurem Asha. Pomagał także dbać o inne Pokémony, które Ash pozostawił w laboratorium, a te niejednokrotnie pomagały mu w jego pracy. Tracey otrzymał kilka głównych ról w niektórych odcinkach Pokémon Chronicles. W odcinku ''Showdown at the Oak Corral'' pomagał chronić laboratorium przed Butchem i Cassidy. Później, w odcinku [[SS008|''Oaknapped!]], on i Ritchie współpracowali razem, aby znaleźć profesora Oaka po jego zaginięciu po wizycie w stacji telewizyjnej. Przed odcinkiem [[EP409|''Rutynowy zespół]] Marill Tracey'ego wyhodował Jajo Pokémona. Tracey podarował je Misty, a po jakimś czasie wykluł się z niego Azurill. W odcinku ''Na właściwym miejscu o właściwej porze'' Tracey połączył siły z Misty, używając swojego Pokémona rodzica w parze z jego dzieckiem, aby zaatakować Zespół R podwójną Armatką Wodną. Ostatnia mówiąca rola Tracey'ego miała miejsce w odcinku ''Dom jest tam, gdzie początek''. Od tego czasu pojawił się na krótko w odcinku ''Pierwsza podróż'', a także został wspomniany przez profesora Oaka w odcinku [[EP709|''Kryzys w podziemiach!]], kiedy Ash dzwonił do laboratorium, będąc w Nimbasie. W odcinku [[EP778|''Ogniste spotkanie po latach!]] pojawił się u boku profesora Oaka. W odcinku [[EP804|''Marzenie wciąż trwa!]] Tracey został wspomniany przez profesora i Asha, a także wystąpił w fantazji Asha. Tracey pojawia się na krótko podczas napisów końcowych filmu dwudziestego. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|Tracey rysuje [[Seakinga.]] Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Tracey jest osobą delikatną i trudno jest mu odmówić komukolwiek, zwłaszcza dziewczynom. W odcinku [[SS011|''A Date With Delcatty]] zajmował się obowiązkami Misty i pomagał Daisy w różnych zadaniach związanych z salą Azurii. Tracey jest pod wieloma względami bardzo podobny do Brocka. Ma szeroką wiedzę na temat Pokémonów, co niejednokrotnie pomogło mu oraz jego przyjaciołom w czasie wspólnej podróży. Podobnie jak Brock, ma on także słabość do ładnych dziewczyn, ale w znacznie mniejszym stopniu. Wydaje się, że jego uwagę przykuwają kobiety, które wykazują się siłą i odwagą, a nie wszystkie ładne dziewczyny, które spotka. Poza tym jest bardziej opanowany i nie reaguje w tak przesadny sposób, co Brock; zamiast tego po prostu rysuje dziewczynę, która mu się spodoba. Zdarzały się przypadki, w których Tracey tracił panowanie nad sobą. Zwykle dzieje się tak, gdy ktoś robi krzywdę innym Pokémonom, w czym jest on podobny do Asha. Inną przyczyną jego uniesień są sytuacje, w których ktoś obraża (świadomie lub nie) profesora Oaka. W odcinku ''Zagubiony Lapras'', kiedy Misty stwierdziła, że nie wie, jak sławny jest profesor Oak, Tracey w porywie emocji skrytykował ją i odparł, że jest on najbardziej szanowanym badaczem na całej planecie. W odcinku [[SS014|''Journey to the Starting Line!]], gdy chłopiec o imieniu Gilbert powiedział, że nie chciałby mieć kłopotów związanych z samodzielnym wychowywaniem Pokémona, rozzłoszczony Tracey krzyczał na niego, mówiąc, że trening jest najważniejszą częścią bycia trenerem. Stracił również panowanie nad sobą w odcinku [[EP117|''Tajemnica Brocka]], kiedy krzyczał na Asha, Misty i Brocka, desperacko chcąc odwiedzić profesora Oaka, a także w odcinku ''Showdown at the Oak Corral'', kiedy sprzedawca Magikarpiów próbował sprzedać mu Magikarpia. thumb|left|Tracey prowadzi obserwację [[Spearowa.]] Obserwowanie Pokémona przez Tracey'ego zazwyczaj wiąże się z patrzeniem na niego i szkicowaniem go. Posiada specjalną lornetkę, która pozwala mu ocenić rozmiar Pokémona, który znajduje się daleko od niego. Tracey ma również nienaturalnie dobry wzrok, co widać w odcinku ''Pokémony Joy'', kiedy był w stanie stwierdzić, że osobą płynącą obok nich z dużą prędkością była Siostra Joy. Dostrzegł również, że jej ramiona były szersze niż u innych Sióstr Joy, chociaż widział ją tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Tracey stosuje różne sztuczki, jeśli chodzi o obserwowanie Pokémonów. Zawsze zachodzi on je od nawietrznej, co zmniejsza ryzyko wykrycia jego obecności i nie pozwala im na wyczucie jego zapachu. Zmienia także swój rytm oddychania tak, aby dopasować go do Pokémona, dzięki czemu ten nie jest w stanie go usłyszeć. Ma także wyjątkową umiejętność przewidzenia, jakiego ruchu użyje Pokémon, obserwując to, jak się porusza. Widać to w odcinku ''Tracey w opałach'', kiedy domyślił się, że Victreebel Jamesa użyje Ostrego Liścia podczas walki z jego Scytherem. Jego praca znajduje uznanie w oczach Maxa, który widzi w nim przyszłego siebie. Gdy tylko młodszy brat May odwiedził Alabastię, nie odstępował on Tracey'ego na krok, przyglądając się realizacji przez niego swoich obowiązków. Pokémony Jako obserwator, Tracey nie łapie zbyt wiele Pokémonów. W jego drużynie od samego początku znajdują się Venonat oraz Marill, którzy głównie używani są do tropienia. W czasie podróży przyłącza się do nich stary Scyther, z którym Tracey ma początkowo nieco kłopotów, ale w końcu udaje im się dojść do porozumienia. Szczególnie bliski wydaje się być z nim również Bulbasaur Asha, który pełni w zagrodzie profesora Oaka rolę strażnika-pomagiera. Przy sobie Oddane Status nieznany Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki * Tracey spędził najmniej odcinków na podróżowaniu z Ashem ze wszystkich jego towarzyszy podróży, towarzysząc mu tylko przez 33 odcinki (EP086-EP118). ** Mimo to Tracey pojawił się w japońskich czołówkach więcej razy niż jakikolwiek inny towarzysz Asha (11 razy), nie licząc Brocka, który wystąpił w 12 czołówkach. * Tracey jest jedynym przyjacielem Asha z oficjalnie ujawnionym nazwiskiem. * Tracey jest jedyną główną postacią, której Pokémon wyhodował jajo. * W japońskiej wersji anime szkicownik Tracey'ego ma symbol Pokéballa w prawym dolnym rogu i napis w lewym górnym rogu. W wersji zdubbingowanej zostało to usunięte. * Tracey jest jedynym głównym protagonistą, który nie ma żadnych znanych krewnych. * Tracey jest jedynym przyjacielem Asha, który jest właścicielem Pokémonów, które nigdy z nim nie walczyły. * Tracey to jedyny towarzysz podróży Asha, który nie jest oparty na żadnej postaci z gier. Wywiad z Hidaką na temat stworzenia postaci Tracey'ego W wywiadzie z byłym reżyserem i scenarzystą anime, Masamitsu Hidaką, mężczyzna podał swój własny powód, dla którego powstał Tracey i dlaczego zastąpił on Brocka. On (a raczej jego tłumacz) ujawnił, że prawdziwym powodem, dla którego zastąpiono Brocka, było to, że kiedy twórcy anime zorientowali się, że Pokémony zyskały zasięg globalny, istniałaby szansa, że Amerykanie, jeśli nie ktokolwiek inny poza Japonią, postrzegaliby Brocka jako rasistowski stereotyp ze względu na jego oczy (nawet jeśli nie wpłynęły żadne skargi na ten temat). Dlatego też stworzyli "wysoką, białą, Anglo-wyglądającą postać, która go zastąpi". Później powrócono do postaci Brocka, gdy zdano sobie sprawę, że nikt tak naprawdę nie przejmuje się tym, jak on wygląda; okazało się nawet, że jego postać posiada własne grono fanów. en:Tracey Sketchites:Tracey Sketchit Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z Pomarańczowego Archipelagu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Specjaliści typu robaczego